You're Toxic I'm Slipping Under
by gracezodiac
Summary: PHAN. After watching one of Phil's videos, Dan's perception of him changes completely. How will Dan deal with his sudden sexual confusion? danisnotonfire & AmazingPhil


**A/N Hey guys, here's a Phanfic that I've been working on. My first one, so I'd appreciate feedback! No warnings in particular really. Just some good old fluff.**

It was late one Friday night. Dan was in his room going through some of Phil's old videos. Apparently there was some that he hadn't seen, so he decided to watch them. It's not as if he had anything else to do; his social life was pretty much non-existant. Phil knocked on his Dan's door before entering.  
"Hey Dan, I brought you a ShakeAway!"  
"Oh cheers, did you find that game?"  
"Nah, I'll go look for it some other time, it's not too urgent... Hang on, why are you looking at my videos?"  
Phil walked over to the computer and handed Dan his milkshake.  
"I thought I'd seen all of your videos but I actually haven't."  
"Ahh, okay. Uhh, they're literally the most embarrassing things ever..."  
"Literally?" Dan grinned.  
"Literally."  
Phil flounced onto Dan's bed, as he took out some of his fan mail from his bag pack and began to read it. It was always nice to hear from his Philions. Dan continued to browse through the videos, checking off in his head which ones he'd seen. A few minutes later he came across one which he knew he'd definitely hadn't. Clicking on the thumbnail, he had a proper look at the title. A Static Lullaby... Hmmm... He put his headphones in and pressed play. It said it was a music video.

_Well this should be interesting._

The video started off with Phil talking... Dan watched closely with curiousity as the song started to fade in, then suddenly it started playing properly. And oh god. Phil was singing, or at least pretending to and he looked so... Different! In all honest he looked really REALLY hot... Okay, just hang on a second here, was he really having this train of thought and- oh dear god Phil didn't have a shirt on. Dan could only stare in shock with his jaw wide open as the rest of the video played. He was still staring even after it had finished, completely star struck. Phil looked up from reading a letter and noticed Dan staring at the screen. He got up and stood next to him.  
"Oh I remember that!" He giggled, thinking back to when he recorded it. "Lots of the fans seem to like that one. I don't know why though." He shrugged and began to walk out.  
"Oh, Dan? Dan? Hello?"  
"Hm? Oh sorry, yeah?" Phil smiled at him.  
"Na night."  
"Night Phil."  
Phil shut the door behind him as he left. Dan remained motionless for a few more minutes before snapping out of his daze. He tried to watch some more videos to take his mind off it, but his attempts were feeble. In the end he decided to just go to bed, as there was nothing else he could do. Once he'd put his pyjama bottoms on he crept into bed, staring and the ceiling, thinking over what he'd seen. Okay. So he wasn't ashamed to admit that Phil was attractive, After all, his fans though so, and Dan could see why. But he wasn't hot or sexy. He was just... Well Phil! He was sweet and adorable and cute and he couldn't believe he was thinkging this. But his point remained. Phil was all about lions and cat whiskers. So how he manged to look so damn good in that video, Dan did not know. He figured that he must just be tired. Or ill. Or possibly insane. He shook his head and relaxed, slowly succumbing to a gentle sleep.

He opened his eyes to find blue ones staring straight back at him. Dan jumped and definitely didn't make a noise like a girl.  
"Phil? Wha-"  
"Shhh..." Phil pressed his finger to Dan's lips, effectively shutting him up. He started to sing, Dan recognised it as the song from the video. Everything was so surreal. Phil leaned over and started to sing in his ear, huskily, whilst he slowly grinded against him, making Dan whimper and moan. Was this really happening? Phil started nibbling on his ear and Dan cried out, suddenly shotting up in bed, to find himself in his empty, Phil-less room. So it had all been a dream? Oh great, because this REALLY helped his confusion.

_Wonderful. Just wonderful. _

Dan sighed heavily and slumped back onto the bed. This is NOT what he needed right now. He rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table. 11:00am. Dan figured he should probably get dressed.

After a much needed cold shower (_Oh, thank you so much body, really not helping with this sexual orientation crisis!_) Dan got dressed and once he'd plucked up the courage, he finally left his room and headed towards the lounge. He heard some music playing, but he wasn't concentrating enough to take note of what it was. Though it was all made clear once he stepped into the threshold of the room. There was Phil, swaying his hips in a manner that clearly stated he thought nobody was watching him. He was singing the song from the video, his iPod blasting the music out. And WOW, Phil could sing it well. Dan just stood there, half mesmerised, half shocked. He'd never seen Phil dance before either, not properly. It was oddly arousing. Oh fuck, was his brain actually letting him think this? Yes it seems it was. Okay then. Marvellous. Phil span around and yelped as hs saw Dan standing there.  
"Dan! You scared me!"  
He looked adorable, like a deer caught in headlights. And that noise; Dan couldn't take it. Without hesitation, or time to let his brain catch up with him to tell him that this was a terrible idea, he crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips firmly against the other boy's. It wasn't like sparks were flying, or any of that crap you read in books, but it just felt... Right. And really nice. After a few seconds, Dan's rational mind caught up with him and he pulled away abruptly. He took a few steps back as he looked at Phil, to see him looking half dazed, and half shocked.  
"Oh god. Phil I'm SO sorry, I-I don't know what came over me, I'll just- Fuck fuck fuck..." Dan began to turn away.  
"I understand if you want me to move out because of th-Umph!"  
He was cut off by Phil enveloping him in a crushing bear hug. It was odd, after all the didn't hug. _Or kiss!_ Dan's mind supplied. Before Dan could speak again, Phil stood back a little, then leaned forward and kissed him softly, cupping his face. It was gentle and sweet. After a few moments Phil pulled back, but left their noses touching.  
"It's okay," Phil whispered, "it's all okay..."  
"You mean you like me?" Phil smiled.  
"You're kind of hard not to like Dan."  
Dan smiled back and him and initiated another hug. And Dan didn't really hug much, except his Danosours. Oh crap, the fans! They would freak out if they heard about this. Phil sensed something was wrong and pulled back.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Our fans... I think they're going to explode."  
"Oh yeah... They're going to be happy, aren't they?"  
"Is it okay if we don't tell them that we're boyfriends yet? I can't be bothered with drama right now."  
Phil's eyes shone with joy.  
"You want us to be boyfriends?"  
Dan laughed at the look on his face. So typical.  
"Obviously you idiot."  
Phil grinned and kissed his cheek. This was unbelievable and crazy and absolutely wonderful! Him and Dan... Who would have thought? Oh wait... A lot of people, actually. Dan smiled and dragged him over to the sofa.  
"Now then, I feel like this calls for a game of Sonic. Whaddya say?"  
"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."  
And so the boys sat curled up next to each other, Dan laughing at Phil when he kept dying in the same place, and Phil laughing and Dan whenever he was crushed by the wall of death; All so similar and yet now it was all so different. It was wonderful.

A few weeks later, the boys sat in front of the camera, filming 'Phil is not on fire 4'. Dan read out the questions as they did funny dances and voices, with the cat whiskers of course.  
"I've got a good one for you here Phil."  
"I'm ready!"  
"What do you think of 'Phan'?"  
He grinned at Dan, then turned to look back at the camera.  
"What do I think of Phan? This is what I think of it."  
He leant forwards and kissed Dan, smiling into it as he felt Dan kiss back. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Dan took a hold of Phil's hand and turned to the face the camera.  
"Well, I think that answers that! And I think that's it for this time. Bye bye everybody!"  
They made love hearts with their hands and ended the video. All was well.


End file.
